Under Control
by OilssssssAndStuff
Summary: You had always felt as though you had your life under control. Your music, your grades, practicing for the Bellas, your dad hassling you about your dreams to go to LA; it was all manageable. Basically, there were very few things in life that you felt were totally out of your control. Your attraction to Chloe Beale was one of those things. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, so this idea has been stuck in my head, and I decided to take a short break from my stories to work on it. This was originally going to be a oneshot, but it got too lengthy so I've decided to split it up into two parts. I'll post the second part as soon as I'm finished writing it, which should be in the next couple days or so. Please, please, please let me know what you think, this is the first story I've ever written in 2nd person and I need to know if it's a style I should continue to write in or if I totally fucked it up lol. Anyways, enjoy cuties!**

**Songs used in this chapter are: Kiss Me/XO (Ed Sheeran and Beyonce cover) by Louisa Wendorff, and Crave by Tove Lo**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.**

* * *

You knew that getting drunk was a stupid idea, but you needed a distraction. Bellas practices are kicking your ass lately and on top of that your dad is getting on your case about ditching too many classes and you have this mix that you're unsure about. So you are a bit stressed out and drinking seemed like a good idea at the time. You can never say no to the redhead, with her big, blue, puppy dog eyes, holding up a bottle of vodka that just had your name on it. Chloe knew that you have been stressed, and that's why she came over.

You have the room to yourself since Kimmy Jin decided to go on some trip with the Korean club for the weekend, not even bothering to say goodbye to you, just telling you not to break her stuff and sending you one last glare before walking out the door. Not even Chloe can get your roommate to crack a smile, and she is able to get basically anyone to loosen up with her bubbly personality.

The older girl's personality is exactly what got you into the position you are in. She had cracked your high walls and brought you out of the castle you had built around your heart. She was right when she said you would be fast friends, and you often find yourself opening up to her and telling her things you never told anyone. Other than your parents, Chloe is the only other person who knew about your ambitions of going to LA to produce music. You even allow her to listen to your mixes, which _nobody_ has ever done before.

You both are laying on your bed listening to some of your mixes, and you explain your uncertainty about that one mix that has been driving you crazy for two weeks now. The taller girl is laying on her side, with her head propped up by her hand, looking at you. You look into the eyes of your best friend. Her's were a lighter blue, much different than yours, and they captivate whoever looks into them. You realize that this is the first time that you have admitted to yourself that Chloe is your best friend, and you realize that this girl is the only reason why you have stayed at Barden for as long as you have. If you hadn't met her you probably would have been gone within a week, whether your dad helped you move to LA or not.

"What are you staring at?" She says to you, with a slight slur to her words from the alcohol. Neither of you are totally drunk yet, but you're getting there.

"Um, nothing," you mutter and look away, embarrassed that you had gotten caught staring but you don't really know _why_ you're embarrassed. You take a big swig of the vodka, hoping it'll settle the butterflies in your stomach.

"Could I listen to that mix you've been working on?" The redhead asks you.

You sigh, because you don't think the mix is that good, and you've only ever showed Chloe your mixes when they're finished and perfected. "I don't know, Chlo," you whisper, the nickname sliding off of your tongue so naturally now. The first time you had called her that, you were embarrassed and thought you had crossed a line, but you had never seen her smile at you so big and it calmed your nerves. "I don't think it's finished. I might just end up scrapping it and starting something new."

"Let me listen to it first before you make that decision," she says hopefully. You can't say no to her, you never can, that's the exact reason why you were in your dorm getting drunk with the redhead, because you hadn't been able to say no.

"Okay, fine," you mumble and sit up. You stumble over to your computer and click on a few files before finding the new mix you'd been working on. You hit play and the music starts playing.

_Settle down with me  
Cover me up, cuddle me in  
Lie down with me, and hold me in your arms_

_And your heart's against my chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love_

_In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)  
I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd)  
Your face is all that I see  
I'll give you everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out  
You can turn my lights out_

_I love you like XO  
You love me like XO  
You kill me girl XO  
You love me like XO  
All that I see  
Give me everything  
Baby, love me lights out  
Baby, love me lights out_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved (love me lights out)  
Wanna be loved (love me lights out)  
Wanna be loved (you can turn my lights out)  
This feels like falling in love (love me lights out)  
Falling in love (love me lights out)  
Falling in love (You can turn my lights out)  
Love me lights out_

_In the darkest night hour (in the darkest night hour)  
I'll search through the crowd  
Your face is all that I see  
Give me everything  
Like you wanna be loved_

You look at the redhead, trying to gauge her reaction. Her eyes are wide and her lips are parted slightly, and for a brief moment you think about what it would be like to kiss those lips, and then you're confused why you even thought about that in the first place. You blame it on the alcohol playing tricks on you. You're usually better at blocking thoughts like that out.

"Beca, I- that was amazing!" She says. "Was that you singing?"

"Yeah, it was," you whisper. You're relieved. You've been panicking over that mix for weeks. It was the first time you used just your vocals and you were feeling self-conscious about it. "You really like it, though? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I really love it. It may be my favorite of your mixes, and you better put it on the next flash drive of mixes you give me. Your voice sounds beautiful."

She walks up to you and places a finger under your chin to get her to look at you. She brushes a stray strand of hair out of your face. Her hand lingers on your cheek and when you look up to meet her eye you realize just how close you two are. You try to form words but you are totally speechless, so you just sit there and look at the redhead.

"You are very beautiful," she mutters, mostly to herself but you still hear her. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"N-no," you say and swallow the lump that forms in your throat. "You haven't."

"Well you are," she says genuinely. "Aubrey says that you would be a lot prettier without all the eyeliner and if you took those 'ear monstrosities' out of your ears, but I like them. I always think you look beautiful." She's rambling and you think it's probably from the alcohol, but you can't help but smile at the drunk redhead.

"Thank you," you mumble and look down at your hands, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up your neck from the older girl's compliment.

"I've always wondered what it would be like."

"What it would be like to what?" You ask, frowning.

"To kiss you."

"Chloe, wh-"

You're cut off by her lips on yours and you know you should push her away but you can't. You've had a bit of a crush on the redhead since you met her, but you didn't think it was ever going to get anywhere. You feel her hands on your hips and she begins to pull you back toward the bed, and you let her. Right now you were blaming the alcohol for not wanting to stop wherever this was heading, but you know deep down that even if alcohol wasn't a factor in this equation you probably wouldn't have stopped things from progressing anyways.

The back of your knees hit the bed and she pushes you onto it, wasting no time in straddling your hips and reconnecting your lips in a fiery kiss that leaves you breathless. You've kissed before, but it's never felt like this. You've never gotten so lost in a kiss, it has never burned you alive in the best way possible. Your hands reach for her and you can't seem to bring her close enough to you. Your heart is skipping beats and you think you've forgotten how to breathe.

"What are we doing?" You gasp out once she pulls back from your lips to breathe. "W-what about Tom?"

"This doesn't have to be anything serious," she replies breathlessly. "We're just two friends kissing one another."

And you know it's wrong and she has a boyfriend, regardless of how shitty their relationship is, it's still cheating, but you don't think about that. You don't think about anything but her lips and her sweet tongue caressing yours and her hands travelling up your shirt. So you let go and let her call the shots and in the morning you'll think about the consequences of your actions.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The morning comes sooner than you expect and you groan as you hear the loud slamming of doors made by other students. Chloe is draped over your body and your hands are beneath the material of her shirt, resting on the bare skin of her back, absentmindedly drawing random shapes with your fingertips. Her head is nuzzled into your neck and you feel her eyelashes brush against your skin as she wakes up, blinking rapidly to try to wake herself up more.

"That tickles," you giggle and pull away to look at the redhead. You look into her eyes and the memories of last night come flooding back into your mind and suddenly you are at a loss for words. "Hi," you say, and you want to slam your head against a wall for being so awkward. This isn't the first time you've had a sleepover with Chloe, but it is the first time you had ever spent the night making out with her and now you don't know where you two stand.

"Hi," she smiles brightly, too bright for being hungover and it being ridiculously early in the morning. But you don't mind, you had always liked her smile.

"So..." you drawl, trying to think of a way to talk about what happened. You really don't want to have this talk, especially since you are just waking up, but you decide to rip the band-aid off. "About last night..."

"Hey," the older girl whispers to get your attention. You look at her and she smiles gently, trying to be reassuring and not have you worry so much. "I wasn't joking when I said this didn't have to be anything serious. We can just chalk it up to two friends kissing and go back to normal. We just won't let it happen again."

You don't know how to feel about that. You liked kissing Chloe, it had been _really, really_ good, but you care way more about your friendship with her and you don't want to complicate things. You like to have things in order, you aren't nearly as uptight as Aubrey, but you understand the crazy blonde in a way that nobody else does. You plan everything out and always have a solution to things. You know this was probably the best solution to the situation you were in.

"Are you going to tell Tom?" You ask.

"I didn't really think about that," she frowns. "I didn't plan on it, but if you feel more comfortable with me telling him then I will."

"No, no, I'm not going to force you to do anything regarding your relationship. I was just curious."

"Okay, then. That settles it. We made out and possibly felt each other up last night, but it's never happening again and we're going back to normal."

"Alright," you say. "Back to normal."

"Now," she says with a grin. "Let's go get some breakfast and then head to practice. This ginger is in need of some pancakes."

And that is the end of the conversation. You just hope you will be able to go back to normal.

* * *

Admittedly, it is a lot harder to go back to normal than you had originally thought it would be. It was hard to be in rehearsals and having Chloe pressed up against your back, breathing down your neck, as she shows you how to do the choreography correctly. And you would be lying if you said that you never once messed up the choreography on purpose just to feel Chloe that close to you. You had done that a few times, but you would never admit that to anybody.

It is even harder when Chloe would come to your dorm to study or listen to mixes or just hang out and talk all the time. She makes it look so easy, like she isn't dying to kiss you like you are dying to kiss her. You are hoping that these urges will soon subside and you will be able to go back to looking at Chloe without thinking about the feeling of her lips on yours and her hands roaming your body.

But today is Regionals and you really can't think about Chloe because if you are even the slightest bit distracted during the performance Aubrey will kill you. And although you often bicker with the blonde, you really aren't in the mood to do that today. So you vow to yourself that no inappropriate thoughts of Chloe will cross your mind until after Regionals are over.

You arrive at the Bellas' practice space where Aubrey ordered all of the Bellas to meet before you all left for Regionals. You are surprisingly the first one to arrive, Aubrey and Chloe hadn't even arrived yet, which is unusual because you are usually the last person to show up to practice everyday. You wonder briefly if they had left without you or if you got the times wrong.

Before you can get too worried, the rest of the Bellas enter the room, surprised to see you had shown up first. You search for Chloe in the group and you both lock eyes, you send her a shy smile, which is so totally uncharacteristically like you but the older woman has a way of bringing out a certain side of you that nobody else gets a chance to see.

"Well, Beca, I'm glad that you're here on time. I'll have to keep in mind to text you from now on and tell you to be here 15 minutes before you actually have to be here," Aubrey grins deviously, like she just cracked Da Vinci's code.

"You seriously did that?" You ask, mildly irritated, but you honestly can't blame her.

"Yeah, Regionals are important. I didn't need you making us late and us not being able to perform."

You're about to say something snarky, but you decide against it. You don't need to start arguing with the blonde this early.

Five minutes later and you're all piling onto the bus to drive to Regionals. The girls are all jittery about their first performance in front of a huge crowd, and Aubrey looks like she is going to blow chunks. Chloe is sitting next to you on the bus, which is making you extremely nervous.

Chloe leans closer to you and whispers in your ear, "you look fantastic in that uniform."

Her breath tickles and causes goosebumps to form on your skin. You close your eyes and inhale deeply, trying to block out all the inappropriate thoughts. "Chloe..." you say. It's a warning. A warning that if she keeps doing what she's doing you won't be able to control yourself, and you have an agreement. It won't happen again, it can't. Even though you want it to happen more than anything, that's not what Chloe wants, and you respect that.

"What?" Chloe asks, frowning. "Can I not compliment you?"

"Have you been checking me out?" You ask, amused at the now very red-faced woman.

"I-I-no!" She practically shrieks. You raise your eyebrow at her and smirk. She sighs, "okay, fine, maybe I was. I'm not like you, I can't just act like everything is normal."

You frown at that. "What is that supposed to mean?" You question. You honestly have no clue what she was talking about.

"It's not as easy for me to just act like nothing happened," she admits and looks down at her hands. This is the first time you've ever seen her look unsure of herself. "I can't stop thinking about that night."

You're about to reply when the bus comes to a stop and Aubrey starts barking out orders. You hadn't wanted to get distracted by Chloe tonight to avoid the blonde's wrath, but after Chloe's little confession, your mind is on overdrive. You have no idea what the hell is going on between the two of you.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

The Bellas performance wasn't a complete bore. With Amy's little twist to the end of the performance, the Bellas at least got a little bit of a reaction out of the crowd. You admire Amy for not giving a shit about what everyone else thinks.

You all are trying to make your way back to the bus, but there seemed to be a fight going on between the Trebles and a group of old men. You follow the rest of the girls as they try to weave their way through the scuffle, but something catches your attention.

A man had pushes Chloe and knocks her to the ground, and you hear her cry out in pain. You make your way over to her quickly and help her back onto her feet.

"Are you okay?" You ask, your hands on her shoulders as you survey her for any damage. You see blood on her hands and you are overwhelmed with anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just a scrape," she says, trying to reassure you that she's fine.

"I'll be right back," you growl, and ignore the redhead calling out your name. You have an overwhelming urge to protect the older girl. You walk over to the short man who had knocked Chloe down, and he is now pestering Jesse, and you push him on the shoulder. "Hey!" You shout. He turns around and you punch him with all the strength you can muster, ignoring the pain that shoots through your hand.

He falls to the ground and you're about to hit him again when you feel a hand grab your wrist. You turn to see a police officer glaring at you and he places handcuffs on your wrists. "Fuck," you mutter as he begins to lead you out of the building. You can hear Chloe's shouting behind you, begging the officer to let you go.

"Fuck is right, sweetheart. You're comin' with me," the officer says and guides you to his car, telling you your rights.

And in that moment, you know you are utterly fucked.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

You are released around 12am. The man you punched wasn't pressing charges because he got some sort of joy from being punched in the face. You are confused, but you aren't going to question it. You are just happy you didn't have to get your father to bail you out.

Jesse brings you back to your dorm, and he thanks you for sticking up for him, but what he doesn't know is that you were really sticking up for Chloe. He goes on and on about Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby the whole ride home.

You like Jesse, he's like an annoying little brother. He had asked you out when you first met, but once you revealed that you don't swing that way you two formed an odd friendship. He says he'll be your wingman and tries to get you to watch shitty movies like _The Breakfast Club,_ and you scowl at him and tell him he's an idiot and punch him in the arm. It's odd, but nice to have a good guy friend.

When you enter your dorm, you are surprised to see Chloe sitting on your bed. You're even more surprised to see Kimmy Jin actually conversing with the older girl. When the two notice you enter, Kimmy Jin gets up from her seat and walks out the door, muttering something about not touching her stuff. The girl is paranoid that you are going to go to her side of the room and break everything.

"You waited up for me?" You ask the redhead.

"Of course I waited up for you," she says. "The rest of the Bellas were here also, but when 11 o'clock rolled along Aubrey said that they all needed to go and get sleep because there is going to be an emergency Bella meeting tomorrow. She tried getting me to go back to our apartment, too, but I don't think I would have been able to sleep without knowing if you were okay, so I told her I was crashing here."

"Thank you," you smile. You sit next to her on the bed, closer than you meant to but you don't bother to put more space in between you. "I appreciate you waiting for me, but you know I could have just sent you a text when I got home."

"Well, I kind of wanted to see you also."

"What for?"

You see her eyes flash with desire and then her lips are on yours and it feels _so good_. You have been craving her lips since the last time you two kissed. Her lips are like a drug, and you are a junkie who needs a fix. You tangle your hands in her hair and push her back so she is laying on the bed, quickly straddling her waist, as best you can in your Bellas uniform. You swipe your tongue against her bottom lip and as soon as she grants you access you plunge your tongue into her mouth, delighted in the deep moan that escapes those lips.

"I know we shouldn't do this," you breathe out against her lips when you briefly pull away for air. "I know this shouldn't be happening, but I really can't find it in my heart to fucking care right now."

She grabs you by the neck and crushes your lips together. You don't care anymore about right and wrong. You need this, need _her. _You trail your lips down her jawline until you reach a sweet spot on her neck that has her gasping. You can't resist the urge to thrust your hips into her, and her hands tug at your hair as you do. Her breathing is heavy, and you are sure yours is too, and you have never felt so much desire for another person before.

"I want to fuck you," you whisper in her ear. She bites her lip and her eyes are practically black with lust.

"God, Beca, I want that, too," she growls and crashes your lips into hers.

You tug at the hem of her shirt and slowly pull it up and over her head, she sits up slightly to help you get if off completely. You look at the newly exposed skin, and you're in shock at how magnificent this woman is. Yeah, you've seen her naked before in the shower when she recruited you for the Bellas, but this time you really get to look, and even better, touch. Your fingertips slowly trail up her toned abs, and she inhales a deep breath as you do this. You touch every bit of skin that's exposed, memorizing every inch.

You reach behind her back and skillfully unclasp her bra, discarding it somewhere across the room, you don't really care where it landed. You find her lips again. Your hand travels up to her breast, your thumb circling her nipple, delighting in how it hardens under your touch and also the way she moans into your mouth. This girl is driving you crazy. She helps you out of your Bellas uniform, leaving you in just your bra and underwear.

You kiss your way down her body, gently nibbling at the skin every now and then, until you reach her jeans. You unbutton her jeans and help her shimmy out of them before tossing them to the side. Your hand grazes her panties and you look at her with your eyebrow raised, silently asking her if she is sure. She places her hand against yours and slides the material down her toned legs.

You take a moment to appreciate the beautiful body laying in front of you, and you can't believe that this woman wants _you_ of all people when she could have whoever she wanted. You settle yourself in between her legs and you place delicate kisses trailing down her thigh. She's growing impatient and needs your touch, but you want to take your time and cherish this.

You hover over her dripping center for a moment before you dip down and encircle her clit with your lips. She raises her hips and buries her fingers in your long, brown locks in response, so you place both your hands on her hips to hold her in place. Your tongue swipes at her clit a few times, her legs shake and you feel her pull your head closer, even though you really can't get any closer.

"Fuck, Beca," she moans out into the emptiness of your dorm room and you feel as though you're on fire. That noise is the best noise you have ever heard, no song can compare to that. This girl is everything you need, everything you have been searching for your entire life.

You never really knew that sex could be this good. You've had sex and you've enjoyed it, but sex with Chloe is different. You've never wanted to take your time before, it would be a flurry of clothes coming off and hands touching skin, it was rushed. But with Chloe it is exciting and passionate, you want to memorize every detail. Every sound, every touch, every inch of skin.

"Beca?" You hear her breathe out, and that's when you realize you had gotten so distracted by her beauty that you stopped what you were doing. Her eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and worry. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop? Was I-"

You know what she's about to say and you climb up her body and kiss her. You hadn't meant to make her unsure of herself. "Stop worrying," you say and peck her lips. "This is perfect, you're perfect."

She smiles before pulling you into a kiss and it takes your breath away. Your hand trails down her body and without warning you enter her with two fingers. She gasps in surprise and you can't help but smirk. Her hands travel to your back and you feel her nails dig into your skin as you begin to thrust into her at a steady pace.

Your lips travel down to her neck and you bite down gently, careful not to leave a mark so Tom doesn't see. You know this is fucked up, and you don't want to flaunt to the guy that you fucked his girlfriend. You feel bad enough as is, but not bad enough to stop.

She's begging you to go faster and harder, and you do, knowing that she is close. It doesn't take her long to completely come undone, digging her nails into your back, probably breaking skin, and screaming your name as she orgasms.

Once her orgasm subsides, you pull your fingers out and lay next to her. You are both breathing heavily and your skin is sticky with sweat. You look over at her and bite your lip, desperate to know what she is thinking about what just happened. You delicately tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, letting your fingers linger on her skin for a moment.

"How was that?" You whisper, practically inaudibly, but in the silence of the room she hears you.

"It was- wow," she says, unable to actually form a sentence. "Better than I had expected it to be, and I had pretty high expectations to begin with."

"Well," you smirk, unable to not say something sarcastic. "I am pretty outstanding if I do say so myself."

"That you are," she giggles, and then she's straddling your hips with a certain glint in her eyes that leaves you breathless. "Now it's my turn to show you how outstanding _I_ can be."

She smirks at you and you realize just how much you have rubbed off on this girl. She was using your moves against you, and honestly, you don't mind one bit.

-xxxxxxxxxx-

_(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
I'm coming up out of the dark  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
Take out the bullets from my heart  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
You are my favorite mistake  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
The one I keep loving to make  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)_

_Craving, I'm craving, I crave you  
Waiting, I'm waiting to touch you  
Whenever, forever, I know that  
Still I'm coming back_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Summertime save me  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Save me in the summertime  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you_

You groan as you hear your alarm going of at an ungodly hour. You have an early Bellas meeting to discuss Regionals, and you've never been a morning person, especially with how late you were up doing certain activities. You look over to see the taller woman still asleep even though your alarm is ridiculously loud.

_(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
Got my body all figured out  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)  
Know what my trigger's all about  
(Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh)_

_Craving, I'm craving, I crave you  
Waiting, I'm waiting to touch you  
Whenever, forever, I know that  
Still I'm coming back_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Summertime save me  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Save me in the summertime  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you_

You blindly reach for your bedside table, looking for your phone to shut the pesky alarm off, but it's empty. You sigh as you roll out of bed, more like fall, to search your dorm for the stupid device.

_Ooh baby, ooh  
Oh-oh-oh_

_(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Summertime save me  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Bittersweet baby  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Save me in the summertime  
(Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh)  
Party day hazy, oh baby  
Craving, I'm craving  
I crave you_

You find the phone across the room along with your Bella uniform that had been hastily thrown to the side the night before. You shut the alarm off and look over to find that the redhead is surprisingly still sleeping.

You go to your closet and pull on an over-sized t-shirt before going up to the redhead and shaking her awake. You can't help but smile as the girl's face scrunches up adorably as she begins to wake up. "Morning, Chlo," you murmur as her eyes finally open and lock with yours. You don't think you will ever get tired of seeing Chloe's naked body tangled in your sheets as the morning sun comes in through the window, and you know you're in trouble when you start thinking that way. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic," she moans as she stretches out across the bed. She looks down at her naked body and grows worried, quickly covering herself up with the sheet, and you try to hide your disappointment. "Um, so last night..."

You've never seen Chloe at a loss for words, and it would be kind of cute if it was a different situation. It reminds you of the conversation you had about a month ago when you two had first kissed, but this time Chloe was the hesitant one.

"What did we say last time?" You ask her.

"That we wouldn't do it again," she replies.

"I think that's still the case this time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," she mutters, looking down at her hands.

"Is that not what you want?" You question, trying to figure out what is going on in the other woman's brain.

"No, it is. It's for the best," Chloe says more confidently. She glances up and you see her staring at your lips and you have to resist the urge to go over there and kiss her. She's right, it's for the best to not do it again.

"Alright then," you say and go to your closet to find clothes for the redhead. "Let's go to Bellas practice and forget about last night and how I got arrested."

She got up from the bed to grab the clothes you hand her. She smiles, "okay, deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you everybody for all the support for this story on here and on tumblr. It took me a little bit longer to get this posted than I had thought it would take, but I'm finally finished. I hope you all enjoy. Love all you lil babes.**

**Song used: Lovesick Fool by The Cab and Under Control by Parachute**

* * *

Well, you can honestly say you put in a good effort. You managed to go a week, a whole seven days, before giving in to Chloe Beale's flirtation. And God, you were surprised you had even made it that long. After the night of Regionals, Chloe's flirting had gone to a whole new level, and if you thought she was touchy before, she majorly stepped up her game. You think it even surprised some of the Bellas, because although Chloe and you have always had a flirty relationship, now there was some serious sexual tension.

That's why after Bellas practice, once all the girls were gone, you can't help but grab the redhead by the wrist and pull her into you, crushing your lips together in a kiss that makes your head spin. And that's why you let her drag you to a nearby utility closet, because neither of you can wait long enough to walk all the way across campus to your dorm, and you let her push you into a shelf and fuck you. You let her slip her hands into your jeans and take you in that small, cramped space.

You've always found the redhead stunning, ever since locking eyes with those baby blues at the activities fair. She brings you out of your shell and makes you feel comfortable. You can't stay away from her, no matter how wrong it may be. So you let it keep happening. Every time Chloe's name pops up on your phone you stop whatever it is you're doing, even if you are in the zone of a particular mix (that may or may not be for the redhead).

You don't always fuck when she calls or texts. Sometimes you just go to her apartment or your dorm and she gets you to watch movies, _The Breakfast Club _being her favorite (she has the same taste in movies as Jesse), or listen to music while cuddled up on her bed or yours. It's nice and easy being with Chloe.

Sometimes you would both say you should stop, or sometimes you would just ignore the elephant in the room completely. You both know it's useless because for some reason you can't stay away from one another. Partly because you have to see each other every day for Bellas practice, and another part is because you just don't want to stay away.

You realize how deep your feelings are for her when you get a letter in the mail from a record label offering to fly you out to LA for an interview, and you find yourself not wanting to go. You had sent some mixes before leaving for Barden, and you were surprised to actually hear back. You hide the letter in the bottom of your t-shirt drawer because you don't want to leave Chloe. Hell, you don't want to leave any of the Bellas, including Aubrey. So you hide it away and ignore the nagging voice in the back of your head that's telling you that you're in too deep.

* * *

Your routine with the redhead goes on for two months, and you try to hide the fact that it's actually killing you inside. You wouldn't trade your time with Chloe for anything in the world, but you can't deny that you want more from this. You don't want to sneak around behind Tom's back, or sneak into her apartment late at night when Aubrey is asleep with her earplugs in, and then do the walk of shame at 5am before the blonde wakes up.

She knocks on your door around 11pm, Kimmy Jin is gone and you have the dorm to yourself, and by the way she won't look you in the eye you know she was just with Tom. You can't help the jealousy that seeps into your veins. You swiftly grab her hand and pull her inside.

"Beca, I-"

You cut her off by pushing her up against the door and kissing her. It wasn't like any other kiss you two had shared, it was rough and angry. You are angry. Angry that she comes running to you when Tom can't satisfy her, angry that you got too attached, angry that you were giving up going to LA just so you could stay with her. You drag her to the bed and you fuck her, not even bothering to take her red sundress off, just pushing the material up her body and taking her underwear off. You don't stop even after she orgasms. You keep going until she comes again and again and again, until she's so exhausted she can't take anymore.

You lay down next to her and you don't say a word. There's nothing to say, and you want this bad feeling in the pit of your stomach to go away. You stare at the ceiling and wonder how all of this got so twisted.

"Beca, we can't do this anymore," you hear her whisper. You knew it was coming but that doesn't stop it from hurting less, because although you've both said this before, you know this time she means it. "This isn't fair to Tom. I know our relationship isn't the best, but we've been dating for two years and I don't want to hurt him."

You don't say anything, you just keep staring at the ceiling. You know that if you speak you won't be able to keep your feelings in check.

"Beca, are you even listening to me?" She asks with an annoyed bite to her tone, which is unusual for Chloe, especially when it's directed towards you. You don't understand why she is the one getting angry with you, she's the one who's ending things.

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"What am I to you, Chloe?" You snap belligerently, sitting up from your laying position to look down at her. "Am I just someone you fuck when your bored of having mediocre sex with your boyfriend?"

"I-no, that's not what you are to me," she stumbles over her words.

You stand up from the bed and begin pacing. "Do you even fucking care about me?" Your voice is raised and you see her flinch from the hostility in your voice, but you don't care. You're really fucking angry. "I feel like some cheap whore, who's just there whenever it's convenient for you."

"Beca, I care about you. God, I care about you so much," she says and walks over to you, grabbing your hands and squeezing them tightly. "It actually kind of terrifies me how much I have grown to care about you in such a short time. But I'm hurting Tom by being with you, and I don't want to hurt him. Our relationship isn't the best, but he doesn't deserve to be hurt like this."

"Oh, but I deserve it?"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what the _fuck_ did you mean, Chloe?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm so sorry," she cries. You can see she's genuinely sorry, but it doesn't change the fact that you're hurting. It feels like she ripped your heart out and stomped on it with those stupid flight attendant heels from your Bella uniform.

"Just go," you whisper, your voice cracking.

"Beca, please-"

"Please, just get out of here, Chloe."

You see tears form in her eyes, or maybe those are your tears, you're not really sure. She sighs and leaves the dorm, turning to look at you once more before exiting. And that's when you fall apart. You fall to the ground and bury your face in your hands as sobs wrack your body. You should have known not to let your walls down for anybody.

* * *

You're in the practice space sitting at the piano. It's the day before Semi-finals and you decided to actually show up early so you don't piss Aubrey off. You haven't spoken to Chloe in two weeks, ignoring her calls and texts, never making eye contact during practice. The rest of the girls can definitely tell that something is off between you two, and Aubrey shoots you more glares than usual during practice. You wonder if Chloe told her about you two.

You sit at the piano while you wait for the rest of the girls to show up, and a tune gets stuck in your head.

_Who are you? You're lookin' like a stranger  
You were once my love and my savior  
Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
On my pillow_

_And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost it's red  
And it's petals_

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

_Waking up just brings me down, down  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found  
Nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty, not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

_Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool_

_Where'd you go?  
You said you'd never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost, you haunt me everyday that you're gone_

_I'm not the same  
Now something went missing  
There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home, home_

_Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

_Waking up just brings me down, down  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found  
Nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

_Am I a lovesick fool?  
Or am I human?  
Am I a lovesick fool?_

_Waking up just brings me down, down  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found  
Nowhere to be found  
_

_Waking up just brings me down, down  
__'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found  
Nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool__  
_

_Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool_

Your voice cracks on the last note and you feel the tears forming in your eyes. You never really cried much before, but you've been doing that a lot lately. Ever since the redhead took your heart against your will and crushed it.

"Beca?"

You quickly turn around and see Stacie standing a few feet behind you, looking extremely worried. You hadn't heard anybody come in, you had been in your own world. You try to wipe the tears away but it's useless because more fall. And then you're sobbing and she's got you wrapped in her arms and whispering comforting words into your ear. You always liked Stacie. You had become pretty great friends since joining the Bellas, and as ditsy as the girl often seemed, she was actually incredibly smart and wise.

"Is this about Chloe?" She asks once you calm down.

"You know?" You ask in shock.

"Please," she grins. "You two aren't very subtle. Anyone with eyes could see it, and I also noticed that you two haven't really been speaking lately. What happened there?"

"I love her," you whisper. "I'm in love with her, but she chose him."

"I'm sorry, that's really shitty," she mumbles sympathetically, knowing that the redhead has a boyfriend. "If it makes you feel any better, I think she loves you, too. I see the way she looks at you."

You're about to speak when the rest of the Bellas walk in, seeing you and Stacie sitting at the piano. You wipe at your eyes, trying to make it look like you weren't just crying, but you know your makeup is probably all screwed up. "God, I bet I look like a mess," you say.

Stacie places her hands on your cheeks and fixes your makeup with the pads of her thumbs. "There," she says, smiling softly as she locks eyes with you. "All better."

You smile at her, silently thanking her for letting you cry on her shoulder. You focus on the rest of the girls and you lock eyes with those blue eyes that have been haunting your every thought. She's frowning and you try to figure out what she's thinking but you can't.

Your attention is brought to Aubrey, who tells everyone to take a seat. She begins lecturing all of you about how you have to do the performance exactly as rehearsed, and then shoots a pointed look at Fat Amy. And you can already tell Semi-finals is going to be a complete mess.

* * *

You knew this was going to be a total disaster. First Amy getting hit with Mexican food, then having the bus run out of gas, and now the stupid Footnotes. You knew you wouldn't make it to the finals with your set list, and even though you didn't really care all that much, you knew making it to the finals was important to the girls. That's why you ignored Aubrey when she said to follow the set exactly as rehearsed. So you sang Bulletproof and yeah, you threw some of the girls off, but it was a better performance than what it would have been if you hadn't intervened.

"What the hell, Beca?" Aubrey snaps as you walk off stage, pushing Stacie and Cynthia-Rose out of the way. "Were you trying to screw us up?"

"Are you serious?" You stare at her with your jaw agape. You don't understand how Aubrey could naively think that set would get the Bellas to the finals.

"Newsflash, this isn't the Beca Show."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed everybody pretty much dozed off during our set."

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when you do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group what they thought of your little improvisation?" She challenges.

You look around the group, and the first person you seek is Chloe, who can't even look you in the eyes. And you didn't think it was possible but your heart broke even more. Thankfully, Stacie speaks up, saving you from complete embarrassment.

"Aubrey, it was actually pretty good. It took us a little by surprise, but-"

"A lot by surprise!" Aubrey shouts.

"Anyways, it was _good_. We wouldn't have come even close to beating the Footnotes with our normal set. Beca gave us a little push, so at least we have a little bit of a chance," Stacie says, and you've never been more grateful for the tall brunette.

Aubrey ignores Stacie and growls, "I told you all she wasn't a Bella."

"Aubrey, don't," Chloe finally speaks up, but it was too little too late.

"No, Chloe," you scoff. "Don't pretend like you're allowed to have a say in the group."

"Beca, I was just trying to help y-"

"I don't need your fucking help, okay?" You're shouting now and even Aubrey is stunned silent. You can see the hurt in the redhead's eyes, but she deserved to hurt a little, too. You can't take on all the pain. "I don't need you to act like you're on my side and that you care, because you don't fucking care _at all._ I thought you did, I really thought you were different, but you turned out to be just like every other _fucking_ person I let my guard down to."

You focus your attention back on the group. "I honestly didn't care if we made it to finals or not, but I knew how much it meant to all of you, so I _tried. _I tried to give us a better chance for all of you, but I guess if this is what I get for trying..." You trail off and when nobody says anything you turn and leave, pushing past Jesse and the rest of the Trebles on your way out.

You can hear Chloe and Jesse calling after you but you ignore them. You're almost to the exit when you feel a hand wrap around your wrist and turns you around. You come face to face with the redhead and Jesse lingers in the background.

"Beca, please, don't do this."

"Fuck you, Chloe!" You scream as you yank your wrist from her grasp. "It's a little fucking late for you to start caring."

"I've always cared!"

"Bullshit! If you cared, you wouldn't have chose him."

"I didn't have a choice, Beca," she whimpers, tears streaming down her face.

"You've always had a choice," you say. You inhale a sharp breath and shoot an angry glare at the redhead. Your voice remains calm, but your eyes tell her you are anything but calm. "You chose him, and do you know what that means?" You pause and take a step closer to Chloe so you're practically nose to nose. "It means that you don't come to me anymore, for anything. Not with your love, not with your friendship, nothing. You get _nothing_ from me. Do you understand?"

"Beca, please don't-"

"Goodbye, Chloe."

With that said, you turn on your heels and exit the building. You knew you should have never joined a stupid a cappella group.

* * *

It's a spur of the moment decision to go to LA, but after the Semi-finals fiasco, the letter at the bottom of your t-shirt drawer had been eating away at you. You had emailed the man who had sent the letter, his name was Robert, and asked if you could still have that interview. You received a response shortly after you sent yours, saying that he would love to set up an interview, so you set it up during spring break.

So without telling anybody, besides Jesse, you fly out to LA to forget about the Bellas and school and your broken heart. You want a fresh start, in a place where nobody knows your name. You know you shouldn't have run away, but you are so tired of trying when nobody seemed to appreciate your effort. All you wanted was what was best for the girls, but when it came down to the time when you needed them, they weren't there, _she_ wasn't there.

You're about to enter the building of Sunset Records when you're phone chimes, indicating that you have a text message. You assume it's your father, who is probably wondering where the hell you went. When you pull your phone out and see Chloe's name on your screen, your heart picks up it's pace and you're pretty sure you stop breathing.

_Bellas are in the finals. Practice on Friday at 3pm. Please be there. We need you._

You don't know whether you should be angry or happy from the text. You shut your phone off and slip it back into your pocket. You're scheduled to fly home on Friday, and if things go according to plan, you'll arrive back in Georgia at two and Jesse is going to pick you up from the airport. You didn't know if you were going to go or not, you were still hurt, but you can't deny that you already miss the girls.

You really wished you didn't care about the text, but it left your mind spinning. You wanted to hate Chloe, you wanted her to hurt the same way she hurt you, but you know that even now, you'd drop everything for the girl.

You take a deep breath and enter the building. You walk up to the receptionist, a pretty blonde girl with blue eyes, and explain that you have an interview with Robert.

"You're Beca Mitchell?" She asks in surprise.

"Um, yes, why? Is that a bad thing?"

"No, no!" She says with a huge smile. "Robert has been telling everyone in the building how he's been trying to get an interview with you. The mixes you sent him were amazing, and he's been going on and on about how he plans on making you the next big thing."

Your eyes widen when you process what she just told you, and you can't help the grin that takes up half your face.

"Go to the fourteenth floor, his door is the third one on the left."

You nod and thank her before taking the elevator up to the fourteenth floor. You walk slowly to the door, trying to calm yourself down. You wipe your sweaty hands on your pants before knocking. The door swings open and a younger man with black hair and a scruffy beard appears.

"You must be Beca," he smiles as he leads you into his office. You take a seat in the chair by the desk and he sits in the big leather chair behind it. "So, what took you so long to get back to me?"

You're caught off guard by the question, and you find yourself at a loss for words. You clear your throat before saying, "I go to Barden University, and I wasn't sure whether I wanted to stay or move to LA."

"And how do you feel now? Do you want to go back, or do you want to live in LA?"

"I..." you trail off as you try to think of an answer. "I honestly don't know."

"Well, we're not going to force you to live in LA. We have a recording studio down in Atlanta that you can work at while you're at college. We'd need you here every now and then, but most of the stuff you can do in Atlanta. Or if you don't want to stay in Atlanta you can obviously move here. It doesn't matter to us, as long as you're working with us we're happy."

You're surprised to hear this, but also relieved. You don't want to leave Atlanta, as much as you hate to admit it, you have grown to like it. You really aren't sure if you like Atlanta itself, or just the people in Atlanta. You're going to go with the latter.

The rest of the meeting goes smoothly, and you come to really like Robert. He genuinely loved your mixes and he wanted to do everything for your benefit, not to fuck you over. You sign a contract which offers a _lot_ more money than you had been expecting, and when you see the number you have to look twice to make sure it had not been a figment of your imagination.

You leave Sunset Records with a liberating feeling. You get to do what you've always wanted to do, and your dad will be happy because you'll still be attending Barden. And you get to stay with the group of misfits that you've come to adore. Although you know you still have to go back and deal with the Bellas, you feel like a huge weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

* * *

"BECAW!"

You run to Jesse and he envelopes you in a hug, lifting you off your feet and spinning you around. You can't stop the giggle that escapes your lips as he trips over your suitcase and almost kills you both. He places you back on the ground for your own safety.

"How was LA?" He asks with a goofy smile on his face, and you'd never admit it to him but you kind of missed him for the few days you were gone.

"I got the job, Jess!"

"That's great!" He shouts and picks you up again, this time being more careful of your luggage. He puts you down and then frowns, "wait, does this mean you're moving to LA for good?"

"I don't know yet," you sigh, the smile slipping from your face. "They have a studio in Atlanta where I can do most of the work there. I'd have to fly over every now and then, but I'd get to stay in Georgia and stay at Barden. But I don't know if I want to stay or go."

The two of you walk to his car as he chatters on about his spring break, catching you up on all the mischief he caused on his own without his best friend by his side, which by mischief he means how he sat at home and watched movies all day. As you two drive back to Barden in a comfortable silence, you can feel his eyes practically glued to you instead of the road.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It lasts longer," you smirk. You can't help but chuckle when you see a faint blush on his cheeks. "What's up, Jess?"

"Have you spoken to Chloe?"

After witnessing what went down at Semi-finals, it didn't take long for Jesse to put two and two together. He had already had a slight idea about you and Chloe hooking up, since you were constantly with the redhead whenever he wanted to hang out with you. When you told him about Chloe choosing Tom, he had actually started to tear up, pulling you into a hug and holding you in his strong arms against his chest for the rest of the night. The next morning, he didn't even tease you for allowing him to hold you all night, and you were thankful for that.

"She texted me. Bellas are back in the finals apparently," you mutter as you look out the window, watching all the trees pass by as you two drive.

"Yeah, Benji found out that the little twerp from the Footnotes was really in high school, so they were disqualified. Are you going to go to the practice?"

"I don't know, Jesse," you sigh. "I know I owe the girls an apology, but I'm not ready to forgive her."

"You don't have to, Beca," he says. "Look, what Chloe did was a shitty thing to do, but the Bellas need you. You can help them out, and yeah, that means being around Chloe, but I think right now you need to put the girls first before your drama with the little ginger. Maybe she'll even pull her head out of her ass and make things right between you two."

"Yeah," you murmur. "Maybe you're right..."

-xxxxxxxxxx-

You think about your conversation with Jesse as you make your way towards the Bellas rehearsal. You take a deep breath before opening the door and making your way into the building, and the sight you see is something you had not been expecting. You expected for Aubrey to be ordering everyone around like a little dictator while they sang _Turn the Beat Around_ for the millionth time, what you hadn't expected to see was total chaos.

Aubrey, Amy, and Chloe were fighting for the pitch pipe while Lilly was laying in a puddle of vomit (probably belonging to Aubrey) making a vomit angel, Stacie was blowing her rape whistle as Cynthia Rose grabbed her ass, and the rest of the girls were just crying and screaming while trying to hide behind the stairs.

"Guys!" You shout, trying to get everyone's attention. When nobody notices you in the room, you say a bit louder, "Guys, stop! What is going on?"

Everybody stops what they're doing and stares at you for a moment. You see Aubrey scramble to grab the pitch pipe before standing up, dusting her clothes off before looking at you.

"Nothing," she says before walking around Chloe and Amy to get closer to you. She has a bit of vomit on her navy blue tank top, and on her face, but you think it would be a severely bad idea to point it out. "Nothing. This is a Bellas rehearsal."

"I know, I just," you pause briefly, looking at all the girls in the room. "Wanted to say that I'm sorry." Aubrey seems surprised that you actually came to apologize and the words she was about to say die on her lips. She closes her mouth and lets you continue. "What I did was a really dick move, and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry."

Aubrey raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. You look at the rest of the girls and you see Stacie nod her head in forgiveness. You glance back at Aubrey before speaking again.

"Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in."

When Aubrey says nothing, you nod your head and turn to walk out the door. You grab the chair by the piano and drag it behind you, dramatically stopping every few feet to look back at the girls. You're close to the exit when you hear Aubrey shout, "wait!"

You drop the chair where it is and mutter, "thank you. That would have been embarrassing."

"Beca, I know that I have been hard on you, okay?" Aubrey says with a tight-lipped smile. "I know that I have been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter, and he always said, 'if at first you don't succeed... pack your bags.'"

Everyone stays silent after Aubrey speaks, and you can't help but be a little shocked. You understand parents nagging their children, but not like that.

"I get it. Mine gets on me, too. Not like that, but I guess we don't know that much about each other," you say. You look around at the girls before speaking again. "About most of you, really."

"Well, I'll confess something that none of you know about me," Stacie speaks up. She takes a deep breath before confessing, "I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah, Stacie, we know," Fat Amy chuckles.

"Only because I just told you," she says and shoots a glare at Amy.

Stacie's little confession is what gets you all to sit in a little circle and share your secrets. You are pretty sure you are the only person who actually hears Lilly's confession, and you adore the girl but she terrifies you at the same time, so you scoot your seat a little away from her. And once it's your turn you tell them that you've never had a group of girl friends like them, and that you really enjoy being with them.

When Chloe admits that she got her nodes removed during spring break everybody is in shock, and you want to keep being mad at her but she's crying and all you want is to wrap your arms around her and make it all better. Aubrey is in a tizzy once she hears about Chloe and she throws you the pitch pipe, which you realize you really should have warned her you can't catch for shit, and it lands in her vomit. You decide that you all need a different place to go, preferably one that doesn't have vomit on the floor.

You all part ways so you can get cleaned up, well, so Lilly can get cleaned up. You agree to meet back in an hour. You're about to leave when you feel someone grab your hand, and you turn to face Chloe.

"Can I talk to you really quick?"

"Sure," you reply, even though you know you should have denied the redhead the chance to speak. You're not ready to have a serious talk. Your focus is on getting the Bellas to kick ass in Finals.

"I was just wondering where you went for spring break? I came back to campus a few days early and I looked for you, because I remember you mentioning that you were staying on campus, but I couldn't find you."

"I went to Los Angeles," you explain. You glance down and notice the redhead still has your hand in hers, and you pull your hand from her grasp. You stuff your hands in your pocket, missing the warmth from holding Chloe's hand, but you don't let it show that she still can get a reaction from you. "I got a letter in the mail a while back from a record label wanting to set up an interview, so I decided to take them up on their offer and schedule one during spring break."

"Wow," she says, surprised. "That's great, Becs. How did it go?"

You try to ignore the way your heart skips a beat when she calls you by the nickname she made for you. You clear your throat and say, "it went great. I signed a contract and I'm starting in about a month."

"Does that mean you're moving to LA?" She asks, frowning.

"I don't know yet, Chloe," you sigh. "Why? Would that be a problem for you?"

"No, I mean, it's great that you got signed. I just... would miss you," she mumbles. She locks eyes with you and you get lost in those cerulean eyes. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "I miss you, Beca. I miss us."

"Chloe..."

"Listen, I know I've been stupid. I just need you to know that I'm sorry."

"Are you still with him?" You ask.

"Yes," she mumbles, looking down at the ground.

"Of course you are," you scoff while rolling your eyes. You sigh in exasperation and you try to control your anger because you're not looking for a fight. You didn't plan on speaking to the redhead to begin with. "If that's the case, I really have nothing to say to you."

"Beca, please-"

"No, Chloe, I'm not going to be your second option," you say firmly. "I _know_ you want to be with me, and I don't understand why you won't just let yourself be happy instead of being in this shitty relationship, but I'm not going to be with you if he's still in the picture. It's not fair for me to be giving you my all and having you as my main focus, when there's somebody else you're focused on. I'm not going to keep doing that, I _can't_ keep doing that, because it is literally killing me. I'm not doing this. Once you figure things out, then you can come talk to me."

You start to walk away but you're taken off guard when you're being pushed against the piano. Immediately you feel her lips on yours and you gasp in surprise, and she uses this as chance to slip her tongue into your mouth. You can't hold back the moan that escapes your lips and you're reaching out for her because you've never been able to resist Chloe. Her fingers are tangled in your hair and she's kissing you until you're breathless, and you can feel how desperate she is for you.

"Fuck," you gasp as you feel her lips travel down to your neck. She sucks and nips at your pulse point and you unconsciously grab a handful of her hair and pull her closer to you. You know you should stop this, know you _need _to stop this, but it's been weeks since you got a taste of Chloe and now that you have it you don't want to give it up. You place your hand behind her neck and crash you lips together, biting down on her bottom lip, which causes her to moan.

"Chloe?"

You hear a voice from behind you, a manly voice, and when you both pull away you see Tom standing in the middle of the room holding a jacket. You can't distinguish if it's shock or anger in his expression, you assume it's probably a bit of both. His eyes are wide and his jaw is dropped and it looks as though he's trying to say something but no words will come out.

"Tom, w-what are you doing here?"

"You left your jacket in my car," he says bitterly. You now come to figure out that it is, in fact, anger he was sporting before. "I came to drop it off because it's getting pretty cold. I figured you'd still be practicing, but I see that isn't the case."

"I can explain," Chloe mumbles.

"You can explain why your tongue was down this fucking bitch's throat?" He growls, shooting you an icy glare.

"It isn't what it looks like."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Chloe?" You finally speak up, and she whips around to face you. You shouldn't have let her get to you because you knew she was just going to go crawling back to him. "You can't be serious."

"Beca-"

"No, I'm so done with this bullshit. You are giving me fucking whiplash. I'm done with it. From now on, do not come to me unless it involves the Bellas, got it?" You shout. You turn towards Tom and say, "she's all yours, buddy. I'm done here."

You storm out of the building, and a part of you is hoping she'll chase after you, but you know it won't happen. You try to ignore the ache in your chest once you realize that Chloe Beale will never be yours.

* * *

You went back to ignoring Chloe, only acknowledging her if it involved the Bellas. Your sole focus for two weeks was getting the Bellas to have a badass routine and also working on your music. And for the most part, it worked. The Bellas win the ICCA's and you've never been more proud of them. But now they expect you to go out and party, and you really don't want to spend any more time with the redhead than you need to. Stacie is forcing you to go, hell, even Aubrey threatened your vocal cords if you didn't go. She has been surprisingly nice to you lately, and you didn't want to screw that up, so you begrudgingly agree to go.

Stacie brought you back to your dorm to get you ready for the party that the a cappella groups were having in the amphitheater. She was digging through your closet trying to find you something nice to wear, refusing to let you wear a plaid shirt.

"I'm not saying you don't look good in plaid, but you need to stand out tonight. This is a _big _night," she explains when you are offended that plaid was not an option to wear. She has this look in her eye like she knows something you don't, but you aren't really sure if you want to know what is happening. You're hoping to spend a minimum amount of time at this party.

She has you dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a band t-shirt, and your black leather jacket along with your combat boots. Your hair is in loose curls and you cut back on your typical eyeliner and go for a smokey eye look, which makes your eyes stand out more. You look yourself over in the mirror and sigh, trying to figure out one last thing you can do to get out of going to this party.

"I know that look," Stacie says from behind you. "You're going to the party, stop trying to think of ways to get out of it. Now let's go."

She links her arm with yours and you two walk to the party in a comfortable silence. Once you get to the party all eyes are on you and Stacie runs of to join the Bellas, who are standing in the center of the amphitheater. And then they are breaking out into song and you know you're surrounded by musical dorks but you feel like you're currently in _High School Musical. _You're completely taken off guard when Chloe is the one leading the group, and her focus is on you.

_I turn my head  
__I can't shake the look you gave  
And I'm good as dead  
'Cause, oh, those eyes are all it takes  
And all I want is you_

_So I pull away  
All I do is sit and wait  
And I might as well write the words right on my face  
That all I want is you, oh it's you_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
So, darling, please forgive me  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

_And all my fears creep and crawl across my skin and  
These four walls are after me and moving in  
And all that I want to do  
Is give up, give in, let this one stay where it is  
But I don't suppose I will_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
So, darling, please forgive me  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

_One of these days I'm gonna find myself a way  
I'll find the courage and I'll find the grace  
Oh, and I'm gonna know just what to say  
Oh, and you'll walk on up when you want this love  
Oh, when you've had enough and you've given it up_

_Because I've kept my heart under control  
But lately all this time has taken it's toll  
Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul  
So, darling, please forgive me  
I want you and you'll just have to know_

When the Bellas are done singing, Chloe walks up to you and she's looking nervous. Hell, _you're _nervous. You have spent so long waiting for Chloe to just give you a sign that she cares and now that she's actually doing it, in front of a ton of people, you don't know what to do. A part of you wants to yell at her for putting you through hell and the other part wants to just grab her and kiss her.

"Beca, I know I've done some terrible things and I've put you through hell. I don't blame you if you don't want to listen to anything I have to say but I need to get this off my chest," she begins, her voice soft and tentative, like she's afraid you'll start screaming any second. She clears her throat and speaks a little louder, "when you came into my life you took me completely by surprise. You were this mysterious badass who I just felt this connection to immediately. And I started to care for you and develop feeling so fast that it completely terrified me and I didn't know what to do with all those feelings. I pushed you away and I hurt you and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for that, but now I realize what I'll lose if I let you slip away, and I can't let you go, Beca. I can't let you go because I am totally in love with you. I love you, Beca Mitchell, and I-"

You cut her off by pulling her into you and kissing her. And you feel a weight being lifted off your shoulder because after all this time Chloe is choosing you. You can't help but smile into the kiss, and when you pull away you rest your forehead against hers and look into her eyes.

"I love you, you dork," you grin.

"I love you, too. I always have."

And really, nothing else mattered in that moment accept for you and her.

_End._


End file.
